1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and in particular relates to electronic devices receiving input commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computer systems, computer peripherals, personal data assistants, cellular phones, personal audio/video devices (e.g., MP3 players), digital cameras, audio/video equipment (e.g., televisions, stereos, DVD players and recorders, etc.), security devices, and the like, require user interfaces for inputting data and/or commands.
However, the present procedures for inputting commands to the electronic devices are not practical and may cause the electronic device to malfunction. Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device and a command input method to overcome the problem described above.